The final time traveler
by yosscrxp
Summary: Es el año 2118. El famoso físico Yuuri Katsuki centra su investigación en los misteriosos viajes en el tiempo y entre posibles mundos paralelos. Muchos aseguran que es imposible, pero Yuuri piensa que ellos no saben absolutamente nada. Al final de cuentas, quizá es el único, y el primero, que ha sido capaz de lograrlo.
1. Noche estrellada (prólogo)

Su cuerpo se mecía suavemente, coincidiendo con las teclas del piano y la aguda voz que cantaba al compás. Una sutil sonrisa rota apareció en sus labios, sus ojos dulcemente se cerraron. Silenciosamente, su alma llamó desesperadamente a quien le hacía sentir completa, aunque de antemano sabía que no obtendría respuesta.

 _¿Y qué si este mundo se convierte en una mentira?_

 _¿Si en cualquier momento desaparecieras de vista?_

 _A la deriva del abismo del tiempo._

 _Sin embargo, todos tus recuerdos respiran dentro de mí._

Una lágrima logró escabullirse, acariciando su mejilla con crueldad, recordándole la tristeza que sentía por su amor unilateral. Recordó con dolor que no importaba cuánto lo amara, ese amor nunca sería correspondido.

 _Entonces lo intentaré._

 _Para proteger esta mentira._

 _Silenciosamente me rindo._

 _Y dejó este mundo atrás._

¿De qué servían tantas competencias ganadas, que fuera el mejor del mundo? Al final había sido utilizado y destrozado, al final todos sus esfuerzos no significaban absolutamente nada.

Y dolía, por supuesto que dolía. Y, aun así, se encontraba dedicándole un mérito más a través de su melancólica danza.

 _Ahí estábamos, brillando indefensos…_

Solamente quería descansar, dormir y nunca más despertar. Estaba cansado, muy cansado, tan cansado…

Quizá todo sería mejor si su bella musa lo amara.

 _Visiones del futuro que algún día se perderán…_

Cuando terminó su interpretación, miró a su alrededor. El público aplaudía eufórico, sus entrenadores lo observaban con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, a lo lejos, también pudo apreciar a quien era el dueño de su alma… Besándose con aquella chica a la que tanto odiaba porque le había arrebatado su todo. Su pecho ardió ante el rencor y el dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sintió su mente fragmentarse un poco, destrozarse hasta acabar en nada.

Lo último que escuchó fue su nombre siendo exclamado por quien tanto amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Yuzuru!

 _Y la vida es la llave para soñar._


	2. Un sueño muy hermoso (uno)

Al despertar, suspiró cuando la brillante luz lastimó su visión. Su garganta se sentía seca y su pecho le dolía bastante. Volvió a abrir los ojos, después parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar y revisó lo que había a su alrededor. ¿Estaba en un hospital?

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba patinando, específicamente en la exhibición de los juegos olímpicos de invierno, donde había ganado el oro. Brian estaba regalándole una sonrisa llena de orgullo y...

Y Javi se besaba con su novia.

Su corazón dolió y las ganas de llorar nuevamente lo invadieron. Sin embargo, y antes de que las lágrimas se lograran derramar, una cálida y suave mano acarició su rostro con dulzura, como si quisiera tranquilizarlo con ese gesto. —Bebé... —Escuchó que susurraron. Una vez más parpadeó para aclarar su visión, algunas gotas de agua escaparon con esta acción; para su sorpresa, la mano que estaba sobre su mejilla las limpió con rapidez. Yuzuru por fin se dignó a fijar su vista en quien estaba haciendo eso.

¿Quién era ese sujeto? Estaba un poco confundido. Sin embargo, y por no querer sonar grosero, reemplazó esa pregunta por otra. — ¿Dónde estoy? —El hombre, que ciertamente era bastante hermoso (tenía un bellísimo cabello color plateado que hacía juego con sus perfectos ojos azules), le sonrió un poco antes de enredar sus dedos en su melena.

—En la enfermería, amor. Me espanté muchísimo cuando repentinamente te desmayaste mientras trabajábamos, así que te traje aquí rápidamente. La enfermera ya te revisó, dijo que tu presión disminuyó considerablemente y que, por alguna razón, tu corazón dejó de latir algunos segundos, pero que ya te trató y ahora estás bien. He ido a hablar con el jefe y aceptó darte unas vacaciones para que te recuperes y puedas seguir con tus experimentos; espero que no te moleste...

Yuzuru negó, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Más pronto de lo pensado, su garganta le recordó lo sediento que estaba. — ¿Podrías darme algo de agua, por favor? —El hermoso desconocido asintió y se levantó para ir por el pedido. Una vez solo, Yuzuru se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué aquel hombre le hablaba con tal familiaridad; en ningún momento su vida lo había visto, él lo recordaría, ya que alguien tan atractivo y amable es difícil de olvidar, aunque también había una gran posibilidad de que fuera un fan suyo.

Extrañamente, regresó más rápido de lo esperado. — ¡Aquí está! La enfermera dijo que también tomes esta pastilla para aliviar cualquier malestar que tengas. —El japonés carraspeó, un poco asustado. Tímidamente agarró la botella, la cual ya estaba abierta, y el medicamento que le ofrecían. Mientras los consumía, por segunda ocasión observó atentamente al hombre. Sus pestañas tupidas y la blanquísima piel ciertamente le fascinaron. Todo el hombre, por raro que pareciera, le recordaba a Javi.

—Muchas gracias... —Musitó con suavidad mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza. El hombre sonrió con evidente alegría antes de agarrar dulcemente su mano y depositar un pequeño beso en ella. Yuzuru se sonrojó.

—Vayamos a casa, bebé. —El pelinegro asintió, sin saber qué decir, sobre todo porque, por la competencia, se estaba hospedando en un hotel. Lentamente se incorporó, en secreto se alegró de que su cuerpo se sintiera bastante estable y no tuviera ninguna dificultad para caminar. Siguió al hombre en silencio, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, aunque luego se detuvieron abruptamente. —Oh, enfermera, ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi cerdito! Gracias a ti ya está mucho mejor. —La _enfermera_ sólo ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Era un robot. —Tranquilo, Hanyu. —Susurró Yuzuru para sí mismo. —Posiblemente todo esto es un sueño, ¡Debe ser un sueño!

Escuchó la risa del hermoso platinado. — ¿Qué tanto estás rezongando, dulzura? Aunque es bastante adorable verte celoso, sabes que no debes temer. ¡Siempre serás el único en mi vida! No tengo ojos para nadie más, sólo para ti. —El japonés miró un poco embobado cómo agitaba sus pestañas, viéndose tierno y, al mismo tiempo, sumamente sensual.

—Esto es un sueño... —Murmuró entre dientes. El platinado volvió a reír antes de tomar su mano y jalarlo consigo a lo que parecía la salida.

Hasta ese momento, Yuzuru no se había permitido observar bien todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, una vez fuera del extraño consultorio, su boca ligeramente se abrió por todo lo que veía. Impresionado, inspeccionó lentamente el escenario futurista que tenía enfrente. Soltó una risita cuando se dio cuenta de lo parecido que se veía a la película _TRON Legacy._ — ¿Tienes hambre? —Asintió mientras se mordía el labio, emocionado. Miró el inmenso cielo pintando de negro, perdiéndose un momento en la increíble combinación que tenía este con las luces de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano; casi son las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué quieres comer? —Yuzuru tosió un poco, sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡Era imposible!

—No bromees así. —El otro se encogió de hombros.

—Hoy no estoy bromeando, mi amor. —Y siguieron caminando. Hanyu observó cada detalle de su alrededor, sintiendo la curiosidad en cada poro de su piel, teniendo ganas de preguntar por cada cosa que veía. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, se sintió realmente feliz.

 _Aunque todo fuese un hermoso sueño._

Luego de un rato, llegaron a un llamativo restaurante de comida japonesa. Emocionado, miró la modesta decoración que tenía y las brillantes luces que combinaban a la perfección. Sonrió ampliamente. —Me gusta mucho este lugar.

El platinado revolvió sus cabellos. —Lo sé, por eso te traje. Como no me dijiste qué querías, opté por esto. —Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas del fondo. Yuzuru se sorprendió aún más al ver un menú digital en la mesa, también descubrió que se podía ordenar desde allí. Aplaudió en un gesto infantil.

— ¡Todo se ve muy bueno! —El platinado le dirigió una mirada indescifrable. El japonés se sonrojó un poco, luego se atrevió a preguntar. —Cómo... ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa. — ¿Ahora tú estás bromeando? —Yuzuru negó, inflando sus mejillas en un gesto infantil. El otro simplemente mordió un poco su labio. —Ya veo, amorcito, ¿Esto es parte de alguno de tus juegos raros? Ah~, no importa. Soy Viktor, aunque tú, dulzura, puedes llamarme Vitya.

Yuzuru lo miró un poco extrañado cuando dijo "juegos raros". —Vitya suena lindo... — _Tan lindo como Javi_ , pensó. Desde luego, desechó tal pensamiento al instante, queriendo mantener alejado al español de su mente.

—Tan lindo como tú. —Susurró Vitya antes de tomar gentilmente sus mejillas y depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Hanyu se sonrojó profundamente, aunque segundos después correspondió tal gesto con timidez.

Y, ¡Oh, mierda! Cuánto lo había disfrutado.

Una vez que se separaron, se dignaron a ordenar. Viktor pidió algo de Sashimi mientras que Yuzuru yakisoba, onigiris y futomakis (siempre una buena competencia lo dejaba bastante hambriento). El platinado rió un poco. —Hoy tienes bastante hambre, cielo.

—Las emociones fuertes me dan mucha hambre. —Contestó tranquilamente el japonés con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando Vitya mordió lentamente su labio inferior, dirigiéndole una mirada seductora.

—Debes dejar de provocarme, lindura. A este paso te arrastraré hasta nuestra cama y no te dejaré salir de allí. —El escalofrío placentero que lo recorrió fue suficiente para desear que eso pasara. Yuzuru no era de esos tipos que se acostaban con cualquiera, apenas y había tenido un par de encuentros _casuales_ con el español, pero el platinado...

Él parecía ser diferente. —Podrías intentarlo... —Susurró con tono sugestivo, tentado a agregar un gemido al final. Los ojos del otro se cerraron fuertemente, al mismo tiempo murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones para sí mismo.

—Joder, Yuu. —Soltó segundos después. —Me matarás algún día. —Nuevamente sus mejillas fueron apresadas por las cálidas manos del contrario y sus labios atacados. Esta vez, el beso no fue suave, mucho menos tierno; era sumamente apasionado, la lengua ajena invadió la boca del japonés con dulce lentitud y sus labios quedaron rojos e hinchados de tantas mordidas. La que interrumpió aquel gesto fue la _mesera_ , la cual también era un robot, únicamente para dejar su pedido sobre la mesa y, como era de esperarse, alejarse sin decir nada. Las mejillas de Hanyu se pintaron rápidamente de carmesí, haciendo reír a Vitya. —Buen provecho, amorcito.

— ¡Buen provecho, Vitya! —Así, ambos empezaron a comer. Por un momento, Yuzuru pensó que era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida, algo exquisito que aturdía sus sentidos. Sin embargo, después de un momento de reflexión, supo que había algo más delicioso que eso: los labios del hermoso platinado desconocido que tenía enfrente.

(Y es que sus besos... ¡Ah! ¿Había algo mejor que sus besos? Ni siquiera los de Javi eran tan buenos... Lástima que sólo fuese un sueño, uno muy hermoso.)

Para sorpresa del platinado, Yuzuru terminó cada uno de los platillos que pidió, aunque también le convidó un poco. Una vez pagado, Vitya tomó bruscamente al más bajo de la muñeca y lo jaló consigo durante varios minutos. En un principio, Hanyu se quejó, alegando que le dolía su agarre, pero después de ver la deseosa mirada del otro se quedó callado, dejándose arrastrar por las luminosas y hermosas calles de aquella ciudad tan irreal.

El japonés observó atentamente cómo Vitya se detenía frente a una bonita casa, con fachada color azul oscuro y bonitos ventanales. La puerta fue abierta con desesperación, a Yuzuru le emocionó aquella acción por parte del contrario. Cuando estuvieron dentro, otra vez lo besó ansiosamente, mordiendo sus labios y arrancándole gemidos llenos de placer.

Aquella noche, ambos fueron presas del deseo. Las prendas fueron despojadas con rapidez, las blancas sábanas de la cama fueron el mayor testigo de aquel acto carnal que solía ser considerado un gran tabú.

Yuzuru, una vez que llegó al clímax y miró el techo intentando recuperar el aliento, sintió como su corazón dolía ante el hecho de que todo era un simple sueño, que en algún momento despertaría para afrontar su estúpida realidad. Mientras era suavemente rodeado por los fuertes brazos del platinado, pensó en Javi, recordando la única vez que lo abrazó así después de tener sexo. Rió, un tanto melancólico, y cerró sus ojos para poder dormir.

Mañana sería otro día.


	3. Su extraña realidad (dos)

Oscuridad. Eso era lo único que lo rodeaba. Sabía a qué se debía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; sus ojos se negaban a abrirse. Sintió una mano acariciando dulcemente su cabello, conocía _casi_ perfectamente ese toque, ¿El _viaje_ no se había llevado a cabo? —Vitya… —Susurró, intentando buscar el consuelo de su hermoso amante, su alma gemela, su todo. Sin embargo, y sorpresivamente, se detuvieron abruptamente.

— ¿ _Yuzu_?

* * *

Al despertar, su cuerpo dolía horrores. Optó por no abrir los ojos, ya que sabía cuan fastidiosas eran las luces de los hospitales y no quería que su cabeza estallara por las agudas palpitaciones que comenzaban a fastidiarlo. Mejor se dedicó a escuchar lo que tenía a su alrededor: el horrible sonido de una máquina extraña, algunas pasos fuera de la habitación, algunas vibraciones raras, una voz…

¡Una voz!

La voz apenas y se oía, como si estuviera muy lejos de él. Prestó más atención, hacía eco en la habitación, ¿Estaba dentro de ella? La máquina estúpida no dejaba escuchar con claridad, y también la persona estaba susurrando… Aunque estaba seguro de que era un hombre.

Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, se hizo más clara. —No, amor, estoy con Yuzu en el hospital… Sigue inconsciente, se dio un buen golpe… ¿Brian? Él está arreglando todo el ajetreo con la prensa, por eso no está aquí… ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Deja de ser tan celosa… ¿Qué? ¡Agh, mejor hablamos después! —Yuuri arrugó su nariz. Quería un abrazo de su Vitya y escuchar su dulce voz diciendo "¡Bebé, al fin has despertado!", no una estúpida pelea marital.

Bueno, era momento de abrir los ojos. —Ngh… —Se quejó, ¿Por qué demonios era tan brillante? ¡Lastimaba mucho! Alzó su mano (la que no estaba conectaba a esos cables que le provocaban curiosidad y una ligera sensación molesta) e intentó acoplarse a su entorno. Su cuerpo realmente dolía. —Mierda… —Musitó, remojando un poco sus labios resecos. — ¿Dónde estoy?

— ¡Yuzu! —Oyó al mismo sujeto que peleaba antes por teléfono. —Por fin despiertas, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que le llame al doctor?

—Joder, cállate. —Respondió, harto de la atención que recibía. Su cabeza se sentía a punto de estallar, y más por ser abordado repentinamente con muchas preguntas. Con su mano, cubrió la luz un momento, buscando algo de alivio con ese gesto.

— ¿Yuzu? —Abruptamente, Yuuri recordó que estaba en un cuerpo ajeno; en el de Yuzuru Hanyu, específicamente.

 _Su más reciente vida pasada_. — ¿Podrías traerme algo de agua, Javi? —Tragó saliva, confiando en que ese hombre sí era Javier Fernández (sus ojos ardían y no enfocaban bien, así que realmente no estaba mirándolo). —Por favor. —El hombre rápidamente musitó un pequeño "sí" antes de salir de la habitación. Yuuri, aliviado por no haberse equivocado, se permitió respirar un poco para hacer un recuento de la situación.

1\. Había logrado su objetivo: viajar en el tiempo (aunque aún no sabía si realmente estaba haciendo eso o simplemente viajaba en dimensiones paralelas) y hacer el intercambio de conciencia con su más reciente vida pasada (asumía que eso era), Yuzuru Hanyu.

2\. Estaba en un hospital. ¿Qué hacía ahí? No lo sabía, pero lo más probable era que había sufrido un accidente.

3\. Javier. El causante de la mayoría de los problemas de Hanyu. ¿Por qué justamente él tenía ser quien estuviera ahí? Hacía que las cosas fueran más difíciles.

— ¡Aquí está! —Dijo el _idiota_ (ese sería su nuevo apodo) entrando a la habitación junto a un hombre de bata pulcramente blanca. —Y también traje al doctor. —Yuuri encontró muy divertido que personas fueran las que atendieran el hospital ya que en su época lo hacían robots.

El doctor le sonrió con amabilidad. —Señor Hanyu, ¿cómo se encuentra? —Aunque Yuuri no tenía ganas de hablar, se vio obligado a responder cada una de las preguntas que le hizo el médico. También, y por fortuna, se enteró de cómo había llegado ahí: se había desplomado en la pista justo cuando culminó su programa, asustando a todo el mundo. Fue ingresado al hospital inconsciente y estuvo en ese estado aproximadamente tres días. Se le realizaron diversos estudios para investigar a profundidad su padecimiento, pero los resultados sólo indicaron que estaba perfectamente bien de salud.

Aun así, se le mantendría un par de días en observación. — ¿Aunque ya me sienta bien? —Mintió, un poco aterrado. En su época, no te tenían más de un día ahí (el servicio médico era de extrema calidad), ¿Por qué tenía que esperar tanto? Iba a llorar.

El doctor sonrió dulcemente. —Es por su bien, Yuzuru. —Yuuri casi gruñó. Quería con todo su corazón que Vitya estuviera ahí. Quería un abrazo y un beso de Vitya. Mimos y comentarios sin sentido de Vitya. ¡Quería todo de Vitya! Iba a volverse loco.

Al menos ese idiota de acento extraño lo dejaría en paz un rato, ¿No? —Tranquilo, Yuzu, yo cuidaré de ti junto con Brian. ¡Shoma y Evgenia estarán muy contentos de verte! —Yuuri se tentó a gritarle que se largara, pero mejor optó por sonreír; recordaba bien a ese par, siempre habían ayudado a Yuzuru en momentos muy difíciles, aunque al final no fue suficiente.

Cuando la rusa y el japonés entraron a la habitación, comprendió con profundidad el gran aprecio que su vida pasada les tenía, ¡Eran maravillosos! Platicaban animadamente con él y le daban mensajes de apoyo. — ¡Siempre eres sumamente sorprendente, Senpai! —Dijo Shoma con entusiasmo, siendo secundado por Evgenia.

— ¡El gran Yuzu lo hizo de nuevo! ¿Qué se siente ser bicampeón olímpico? ¡Dios, tengo que tomarme una foto contigo antes de que te hagas más inalcanzable!

Rió, sumamente divertido. —No seas tan exagerada.

—Oh, el gran Yuzu me ha dicho "exagerada", me siento halagada. ¡No me toques, Shoma! Yuzuru Hanyu me ha notado, soy famosa.

— ¡Basta, Ev!

Aunque Yuuri quería tenerlos ahí toda su estadía en el hospital, fue imposible. Cuando el horario de visitas llegó a su fin, ambos se retiraron prometiendo ir todos los días hasta que le dieran de alta. Hizo un puchero adorable (de esos que le hacía a Vitya para convencerlo de comprar dulces), pero ni así pudieron quedarse; Javier era el que lo iba a acompañar esa noche. —Yuzu, tengo algo que decirte. —Musitó una vez que estuvieron solos.

— ¿Qué pasa, Javi? —El español jugueteó con sus dedos, se le notaba un poco ansioso.

Suspiró. —Toda esta temporada he estado pensándolo, ¿Sabes? Y ha sido muy difícil para mí tomar esta decisión. —Relamió sus labios. —Eres mi mejor amigo y no sabes cuánto te aprecio, por eso quiero que seas el primero en enterarte… —Sus ojos se encontraron, el idiota lo miró profundamente, tanto que lo incomodó. —Me retiraré del patinaje artístico definitivamente y volveré a España.

Yuuri asintió, impasible. Recordaba perfectamente la escena, sólo que, en su memoria, se había llevado a cabo en otro lugar. — _No podré hacerlo sin ti, Javi, no me abandones... Te amo._ —Yuzuru dijo al borde del llanto, tomando fuertemente de las manos al otro.

— _Mierda, Yuzuru, no salgas con ese tipo de idioteces ahora._ —Fernández se enfadó al escucharlo, tanto que se zafó del agarre bruscamente. — _Ni creas que por decirme algo tan patético como eso volveré a sentir algo por ti. Ese tipo de sentimientos se extinguieron hace mucho, ya no hay nada que hacer. Te pido, por favor, que no vuelvas a decir eso si no quieres tener serios problemas._

Que cruel había sido. —Oh, está muy bien. —Susurró con una sonrisa. —Gracias por tomarme en cuenta de esa forma.

El español casi no lo podía creer. — ¿No estás enfadado?

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —A Yuuri le fastidiaba en demasía la plática. Fue a partir de ella que Yuzuru comenzó a irse para abajo. —Son tus decisiones, Javi. Es tu vida y puedes hacer de ella lo que se te dé la gana; sería muy ilógico y estúpido enfadarme, ¿No crees?

—Bueno, es que pensé…

—Si lo que querías era un consejo, lo hubieras pedido. —Siguió hablando, sin importarle el haber interrumpido. —Cualquier cosa que decidas está bien, Javi, estaré ahí para apoyarte en lo que sea. Pero jamás, escúchame bien, jamás me voy a enfadar por algo como eso. De nada sirve hacer un berrinche porque no te hará cambiar de opinión. Somos amigos, y los amigos están para apoyarse.

Ignoró la mirada indescifrable que Javier le regaló. —Muchas gracias, Yuzu.

Sonrió falsamente. — ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir? ¡Mañana será un día largo y productivo gracias a ese par de mocosos! Debemos recargar bien nuestra energía, ¿No crees? —El español asintió. —Bien. ¡Hasta mañana! Ten dulces sueños, Javi.

 _Mañana sería otro día._


	4. ¿Realmente es un sueño? (tres)

Cálido. Así se sentía. Nunca se había sentido tan agradablemente cálido; en sus recuerdos no hallaba alguna sensación parecida. Las sábanas eran suaves, había un olor bastante agradable en el ambiente, parecido a una perfecta combinación de chocolate caliente con canela.

Yuzuru amaba el chocolate caliente.

Abrió sus ojos, esperando encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su madre y el amanecer coloreando el cielo en su ventana. Sin embargo, y extrañamente, sólo se encontró con el cielo oscurecido y pintado de miles de estrellas.

Tardó al menos cinco segundos para darse cuenta de que, extrañamente, todavía estaba en la misma habitación de su sueño. – _¡Buenos días, mi hermosa campanilla de invierno!_ –Respingó, asustado. Aunque reconoció la voz del platinado al instante, se sintió algo confundido por escucharla un tanto robotizada. Buscó desesperadamente su presencia, ¿Desde dónde estaba hablando? – _Tuve que salir temprano a la oficina para arreglar lo de nuestras bonitas vacaciones. Te veías algo cansado, aunque también sumamente tierno, por eso no te desperté; opté por dejar este mensaje grabado para darte los buenos días._ –Yuzuru tembló un poco, sumamente nervioso, ¿Seguía soñando? – _Intentaré llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, mientras tanto come algo. Te amo muchísimo, cielo… ¡Ten bonita mañana!_

–No es posible… –Susurró, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, intentando despertar su mente, y se levantó. Sus caderas dolieron un poco, resintiendo los actos de la noche anterior, haciéndolo sonrojar. Caminó por la habitación, intentando acostumbrarse a la molesta sensación y pensando en su situación.

 _"Sigo soñando",_ aseguró en su mente. " _Lo último que recuerdo fue… A Javi besándose con su novia, pero, ¿Qué pasó después? No lo sé, desperté aquí. Lo más probable es que haya tenido un accidente en la pista… ¿Quizá uno que me dejó en estado de coma? Sí, debe ser eso"._

La idea claramente tenía sus pros y sus contras. Primeramente, ¿Qué clase de grave accidente habrá tenido como para terminar en coma? En su mente sonaba ilógico, una caída no te dejaba en tal estado.

Ahora, si hubiese una pequeña probabilidad de que fuese posible, ¿Qué es lo que hacía dentro de ese mundo tan extraño? Rápidamente buscó algún calendario, un teléfono o cualquier cosa que le dijera la hora exacta y la fecha, aunque únicamente encontró un extraño reloj.

– _Miércoles 23 de Febrero de 2118. 10:29 A. M. En caso de que salgas, te recomiendo que lleves tu paraguas; lloverá después de las 15:00 P. M._ –La voz monótona y mecánica lo perturbó un poco, aunque luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¡¿2118!?

Se suponía que él vivía en el año 2018, y recordaba que la exhibición se había llevado a cabo el día anterior (el 22 de febrero que, se supone, tendría que ser jueves, no martes). ¿Por qué su extraño sueño le estaba haciendo tal broma? Comenzaba a desesperarse. Tendría que hablar con Vitya cuando regresara del _trabajo_ , seguramente él sabría qué hacer o qué explicarle.

Incapaz de seguir desnudo y pegajoso, buscó el baño y se dio una ducha, queriendo olvidar todo durante un instante. Lo único que se le ocurría es que todo aquello era un sueño muy hermoso, por lo tanto tenía dos opciones: _vivir_ atormentado o aprovechar ese pequeño desfogue de la realidad.

La opción dos era muy tentadora…

Mientras se secaba, se dignó a mirar su reflejo, llevándose la sorpresa de que se veía… Diferente. Sí, era el mismo Yuzu que miraba en el espejo cada que se lavaba la cara por la mañana, pero este tenía algo distinto.

¡Oh! Quizá era su cabello, estaba un poco más largo de lo que recordaba. También los _chupetones_ en su blanquísima piel hacían una notoria diferencia. Suspiró, revolviendo juguetonamente los mechones traviesos que se pegaban a su frente y tocó cuidadosamente cada marca que Viktor había dejado. Aunque se sentía un poco asustado por la situación, le fascinaba ver las manchas rojizas que adornaban su cuerpo. Por un instante, se sintió un completo enfermo.

Paseó por la habitación, bailando graciosamente una parte de _Hope and Legacy_ ; solía hacer eso cada mañana para distraerse, calentar un poco sus músculos y calmar sus pensamientos atormentantes. Por una parte, se sentía igual de feliz que cuando ganaba una competencia y rompía un nuevo récord, pero por otro dolía que todo eso fuese parte de su traviesa imaginación.

Revisó el enorme armario, buscando ropa para cubrirse. Lo primero que sacó fue un bellísimo suéter color rosa pastel, una talla más grande de la que él era, suave a la vista. Lo abrazó emocionado, chillando por lo bonito que era. A Yuzuru le encantaban las cosas lindas.

El momento fue roto cuando sintió algo rozar sus pies. Parpadeó antes de mirarlos, encontrándose con una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada. Curioso, la recogió, leyendo la primera línea con sorpresa.

 _Para Yuzuru._

¿Era una carta para él? Suponía que sí, estaba escrito su nombre. Lo más probable es que fuese del bonito platinado, ya que era el único que medianamente conocía de aquel mundo. Tras encogerse de hombros, la abrió.

 _Querido Yuzuru Hanyu:_

 _Estoy completamente seguro de que te has aferrado a la idea de que todo esto es un sueño. Lamento decir que estás equivocado._

 _Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, me dedico a investigar arduamente todo lo que tenga que ver con viajes en el tiempo y a mundos paralelos. Quizá te preguntes por qué, y por supuesto que te lo diré, pero no ahora; este mensaje quiero centrarlo en presentaciones y explicaciones breves._

 _Bienvenido al año 2118. Sí, es sorprendente, ¿No?_

Lo era, pero definitivamente quien se llevaba todos los méritos por sorprenderlo más era aquel reloj extraño.

 _Te he traído a mi realidad, época, consciencia, aún no sé cómo llamarlo, para que descanses un poco y disfrutes tu estancia. Por ahora, yo me dedicaré a arreglar tus problemas, me encargaré de mejorar la injusta vida que estás llevando y evitar ciertos desastres de tu futuro. No debes preocuparte, para cuando vuelvas todo estará bien, lo prometo._

 _Lamentablemente, nunca nos conoceremos. Sin embargo, intentaré dejar rastros de mi existencia en tu casa, en el señor Pooh, en todos lados. Sé paciente, todo estará bien muy pronto._

 _Por cierto, también le he dejado un mensaje a Viktor. Es algo despistado, así que tardará un poco en encontrarlo. Quizá para ti sería más conveniente decirle ahora, pero las posibilidades de que te crea son muy bajas (siempre piensa que estoy jugando con él, espero te hayas dado cuenta). Aun así, si no encuentra su parte luego de una semana, ¿Podrías mostrarle esto? Sería muy amable de tu parte._

 _Una vez más, disfruta tu estancia y no te preocupes por nada más. Yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora._

Yuzuru suspiró, un poco confundido. Parecía tan irreal… No, era demasiado irreal. Que el sujeto de la carta le hablara con tal familiaridad le hacía sentir incómodo, un tanto inquieto. ¿Viajes en el tiempo? ¿Mundos paralelos? ¿Acaso eso era posible? Debía ser una muy mala broma de su subconsciente.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba la molesta espinita que lo invitaba a investigar la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

Bufó, un poco molestó, antes de ponerse el suéter y emprender su búsqueda de las demás prendas. Terminó colocándose la ropa interior que estaba perfectamente doblada en uno de los cajones, unos pantalones negros un tanto ajustados (Yuzuru los odia con su alma, pero absolutamente todos los que había eran completamente iguales) y unas bonitas calcetas de _Winnie Pooh_ bastante gruesas para mantener sus pies calientes.

El día anterior, gracias a la caliente sesión de besos que estaba teniendo con Vitya, no había visto la casa correctamente, así que se asombró al ver la amplitud de esta y lo perfectamente arreglada que estaba. Contaba con tres habitaciones: la principal (donde, suponía, dormía con Vitya) con un baño incluido, y otras dos bastante sencillas, como si fueran para los invitados.

La cocina, de entre todos los lugares, era su lugar favorito. Aunque, por supuesto, se veía mucho más moderna que la de su época, lucía confortable y le daban unas increíbles ganas de cocinar.

Tras revisar primero el funcionamiento de esta y checar qué ingredientes tenían en la alacena (también descubrió que podía ordenar cosas desde ahí en vez de ir a la tienda), se dispuso a hacer panqueques de vainilla y chocolate caliente.

Mientras los hacía, no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos. Era imposible no hacerlo, ¡Estaba teniendo un sueño muy loco que parecía tener demasiado tintes de realidad! Era extraño, confuso, muy lindo y quería quedarse ahí una pequeña temporada, olvidarse un rato de todo.

Sin embargo, era tan difícil creerlo… Los viajes en el tiempo eran imposibles, los mundos paralelos no existían. Definitivamente todo era un hermoso sueño. Aun así, debía tomar una decisión.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó un momento de sus pensamientos. – ¡Amorcito, he llegado! –La dulce voz de Viktor cautivó sus oídos, su corazón dolió un poco al recordar cuando Javi le hablaba de la misma manera. –Oh… ¡Huele tan bien! ¿Estás cocinando algo?

Era hora de tomar una decisión, ¿No?


End file.
